Auslly: Goodnight Sweetheart
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A sweet Auslly one shot


A/N: I am a huge Auslly/Raura fan, and have been procrastinating lately while trying to write a Ff for Auslly. I was listening to the song "Goodnight Sweetheart" by David Kersh, and thought it would be a great song to use for an Auslly one-shot.

The story takes place as Ally leaves for her first tour, and Austin stays behind to work on his next record. This time she will be the one gone for three months. Auslly in established relationship in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Austin & Ally, and I don't own the song lyrics.

Austin POV

Well today Ally leaves for 94 days for her first tour. It is weird how quickly roles reversed. I am unable to go due to my studio time for my next album. Iam so proud of Ally. I am happy she overcame her stage fright . I certainly wouldn't be who Iam without her.

We just got back together, and Jimmy tried to get us to break up because of my fans. Honestly, I love my fans, but love Ally more. If they were my true fans they would be happy for us. I would give it all up for Ally She was ready to break up with me again because she was worried about my career. I couldn't lose her again.

I'm standing by her tour bus along with her dad, Lester, Trish and Dez. Dez was heading out to Los Angeles for Film School. It is weird how scattered we all will be. My best friend is moving on, and the love of my life is going on tour.

Ally POV

Wow my first tour has arrived. I wish that Austin was coming with me. This time its different,we are actually together. I understand that he has to stay behind to make his record just as I had. I decided to get him a plane ticket so he can join me, just as he had done. Although we still need a map for him.

She spots him standing near her bus, as she walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ally: Hey , what are you thinking about?

Austin: Of how much I will miss you. You're going to have a blast on your tour. You have come a long way since I met you. I am so proud of you and so happy to have you back.

Ally: Me too. I am going to miss you more. But at least now you wont chicken out telling me you love me. I left you a few songs for your album, a plane ticket and a map.

Austin: A map for what?

Ally:I don't want you to confuse Washington state and D.C. Again. And avoid buttercup buses, as well.

Austin: Ha ha

Ally: I love you, Austin.

Austin: I love you , Ally.

*bus horn honks*

Ally: I guess Ronnie wants to leave.

Ally turns to leave, but Austin slams her against the bus giving her a breathtaking kiss. Ally kisses him back, both feeling tears fall.

Ally pulls away, and hugs Trish and Dez. Austin didn't want to let go but knew he had too. He walked to the door of the bus holding her again. He leaves her with another kiss.

Austin: I'll miss you, have fun, I will find a way to get to you.

Ally: Don't forget me.

Austin: Never. I'll call you later. * another kiss*

Ally got on the bus, waving goodbye watching Austin as the bus pulls away.

***later that night***

Ally couldn't sleep. She was excited, but sad too. Until she heard a notification beep from her iPad.. Its Austin.

Austin: Hi baby

Ally: Austy so good to see you. I can't sleep.

Austin: I can't either. The reason I'm calling is because I wrote you something. I hope you love it.

It's called Goodnight sweetheart

(Austin)

Window seat, thirty thousand feet above the ground  
>Blue moonbeams on silver wings, brings me down<br>Slipping off my coat for the long night flight  
>I find a note she wrote last night<br>I can almost hear those words as I close my eyes

Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>God hold you in His arms while we're apart<br>Though you're far away  
>Your love will stay, tucked away here in my heart<br>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are

These days I leave the one who needs me  
>More and more it seems<br>It's a high price that she pays  
>For the dreams, I dream<p>

So goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>God hold you in His arms while we're apart<br>Though you're far away  
>Your love will stay, tucked away here in my heart<br>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are<p>

A/N: David Kersh - Goodnight, Sweetheart watch?v=bghSY2mEI5s

)

Ally was in tears.

Austin: No matter where you are, just remember I'm always with you. Good night Ally Marie Dawson, I love you.

Ally: I love you, Austin Monica Moon. Good night.

they blow kisses grabbing with a hand, placing at each others hearts.

soon both fell asleep. Just 93 days left to go until reunited...

The End


End file.
